Your In My Life Again
by Seiyuumihatsu
Summary: After ten years of being alone and hurt by those around him. Naruto feels like this host club is all he'll never see. Who is this dark hair person? Has he come to save him or use him like all the others. Sasu X Naru OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayo! Now look who done wrote a fanfic and post it! It is I Seiyuumihatsu in the flash. Now this is my first fanfic, but I've been writing for years and only just thought "Hey why not write one and post it on the net? Why not? Why not?" Anyway, with my third n command ShurikenC as my editer this story will be epic. It will be alittle......ok lot vague in the beginning, but it will all come together soon enough.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....If only. **_

* * *

After what happened at the club Naruto felt like he was saved, but in reality he was in more trouble. The black haired man opened the door, while taking his shoes off. Cerulean eyes stared at his toned back with confusion. What was going on here? Just a few minutes ago he was doing his usual job at the host club, not that he wasn't grateful for leaving, and now he was at some stranger's house. How could this man be interested in him with the fact that he was working in a host club? Apparently this man knew him but all Naruto could see in his mind was a big haze. A very blurry vision. The more he thought the more his brain refused him to. He grabbed at the blonde strands of his hair; he could feel a headache coming on.

Naruto stood at the doorway and did the same thing as the man, take his shoes off. Unknown to him, the pale looking man was looking at him with a slight smile on his pink lips.

"You can go get into the shower if you like. It's down the hall to the left." With that he turned to walk away.

"Umm…" Naruto looked down at the floor, "I don't know your name…" He whispered back. The man blinked, and then smiled again. "It's Sasuke, now go and get in the shower."

The man known as Sasuke answered back while walking up the steps to his room. Not having a bath in the while, Naruto sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to feel the water run down his sore body. From the many customers he had during the day his body was stiff and filled with unwanted body fluids. Naruto followed the directions that he was given and walked down the hall. His eyes scanned the area around him. Sasuke's house was amazing. Many different pictures were scattered along his walls and rare pieces of furniture can be seen everywhere. Naruto felt a little out of place, he wasn't used to these kinds of things. The only thing he was ever around was _sake_…..and the _customers. _The blonde shivered at the thought.

Tears came to the corner of his eyes but he fought them back. No crying. He already did a lot of that. Finally making it to the bathroom, Naruto stripped out of his clothes and neatly folded them onto the floor beside him. His eyes finally scanned the bathroom. Just like the rest of the house, it was perfect. Everything was neat and nothing was out of place. This man must have a lot of money to spend.

It took a little while to figure out the right dials to the shower but he finally got it and stepped into the marble shower. The space around him immediately began to feel with steam from the hot water. Naruto sighed. Perfect. His muscles thanked him. Naruto stood in the same spot underneath the spray of the water with his eyes closed. A shadow appeared into the shower as well but Naruto didn't notice. The water was blocking out any worries he had and sounds.

A few seconds later a warm body pressed into him from behind. His blue eyes snapped open and turned around to see Sasuke. His darks eyes looked back at him with a look of lust. Naruto knew that look. The look of want. The look of wanting pleasure. The look of dominance. His body started to tremble and his knees buckled underneath him making him fall to the ground.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, while slamming him into the wall in the process. His survival instincts took in and he fought back, using his hands and legs to fight back. But it was no use. Sasuke was stronger and there was nothing for him do. Sasuke's body shuddered. He could almost taste that tanned skin on his lips and feel his cock pressing at that silk skin. His brain knew that he was making Naruto uncomfortable but his body was in need. Right now all he wanted was to satisfy his own self. Sasuke stepped closer ignoring the terrified eyes that met his and he forced Naruto's body to the cold tile behind him.

"Are you strong enough to stop me now? Or are you still the weak little bitch you always were?" Sasuke whispered near his ear.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Naruto glared up at him as his body shook.

"What…..you don't remember me?"

"Remember you….I don't know you?" Even though he told himself he wouldn't cry he couldn't stop the tears that slid down his tan face.

Sasuke frowned. "You don't remember me?"

Before Naruto could say anything his body was forced more against the wall. His head made heavy contact with the wall and soon he felt flesh molding into him from behind. Naruto struggled to get Sasuke off, but he was too strong. What was going on? Sasuke was a nice man wasn't he? Was he going to turn out just like the rest? One second he was taking a shower and now this? Naruto took another chance to get free but it was no use. He felt like a helpless girl, frantically waving his arms back and forth. But his body seized once he realized what was jamming into his lower back. He couldn't believe this. He should of never agreed to follow this man.

"LET GO!!" Naruto shouted struggling harder only feeling the hard stick of flesh at his back grow even harder. The more he squirmed, the more excited Sasuke got.

He didn't know what to do, he felt so trapped. Therewas nowhere to run, the only way out was the door behind Sasuke. Yeah, that was laugh. He couldn't escape from the _brick wall_ that was behind him. The cold tiles chilled his body as Sasuke's warmed his skin from behind. But all he felt was ice. Cold ice. Like a dead man against his skin.

He felt sick, disgusted, and horrified all at the same time. He tried again to speak but Sasuke forced him harder against the wall, crushing his body more, causing him to whimper in pain.

Sasuke forced his tongue to slide over Naruto's neck without reservation or any guilt for what he was doing. One of his hands slid down Naruto's side feeling the soft skin that  
almost felt like velvet under the warm water. Such a pretty boy with legs that were so perfect, begging to be forced open just for him. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing; he only knew he was mad that the little boy under him didn't know who he was. He knew Naruto when hewas a kid. How could Naruto forget him? Maybe making love to him would make him remember all of the times they shared. But without warning to himself, he was enjoying Naruto struggling and crying to get away. He wanted to make Naruto beg for release, to make him feel like a dirty whore like the way he found him. Make him realize all he was to him was a play thing that he could use however he want. That would never change until Naruto decided on his own will.

"What do you think Naruto? Should I fuck you raw against the wall like a dog right now? Or would you like to have me make passionate love to you in my room like a whore? You'd like it wouldn't you Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto didn't feel good and it was starting to show. His body started to feel over heated. He wanted Sasuke to stop but he knew it was futile. Sasuke's tongue assaulted Naruto relentlessly as if making fun of how weak he was; no matter how hard he struggled Sasuke would not move an inch, only press closer.

How could he have been saved from one problem and then taken to another just the same? Naruto couldn't stand the feel of that man's hands wandering over his skin as if he owned Naruto's body now. His touch like the icy grip of death making Naruto feel as if his body was going to shrivel at the touch. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he force Sasuke to stop? Hearing that confident whispering made him feel so dirty and made him hate himself even more. Sasuke gave him the choice that he knew he couldn't make. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and started to cry more feeling his life wasn't his, now and forever.

Sasuke could hear him crying and somehow got his senses back and stopped what he was doing. He listened to Naruto cry for awhile, then growled knowing what  
he's doing was wrong. Sasuke slowly stepped back Naruto felt the weight lessen and quickly crawled into the corner, curling down into a ball. Sasuke watched him do so and stood up letting the water fall on him before he turned the water off and left the room, leaving Naruto to cry alone.

After Naruto felt like he couldn't cry anymore, he got out of the shower and found a towel and clothes sitting on the sink. Naruto looked around to make sure the coast was clear and he walked over to them. The clothes that were layed out for him were way to big, but it was better than nothing at all. Turning off of the lights, Naruto opened the door looked down the hall.  
Darkness surroned the hallway. A slight light was at the top of the stairs so the blonde went towards it. His heart beat fast knowing that Sasuke was up there. Would he try the same thing he did earlier? Deciding to take that chance, he walked over to the door, which sat slightly ajar, and peeked into it. Sitting at a brown desk was Sasuke. On the bridge of his nose sat a pair of reading glasses Naruto blushed little because he looked cool. Different papers and books were scattered on the desk along with a sleek laptop.

"You can come in" Sasuke said without looking at him. Naruto jumped a little then slowly made his way inside the dimly lit room

"Umm…Sasuke"

"I want to say that I didn't mean to do what I did earlier. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry." Sasuke finally turned around to him while taking off his reading glasses. Naruto blushed more.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing!" Naruto said turning to look at him again only to get a glare from Sasuke.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked while getting up and walking over to Naruto. He looked down at the boy and realized his clothes were way too big for him. He shrugged. He didn't have kid's clothes lying around so that had to do. Naruto nodded and Sasuke walked pass him.

"Come on" Naruto followed.

After Sasuke finished making the food, he settled down Indian style in front of the table. Naruto was sitting on his legs looking out the window. It had started to rain not too long ago.

"I hate the rain" Naruto whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing….nothing" Naruto said looking down at the food. It looked delicious and Naruto couldn't wait to try it. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some and put it his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto face change into a frown then into a forced smile.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto slowly swallowed.

"Nothing?"

"Is it the food?" He said while he leaned his head onto his right hand.

"Is it bad?"

"No…it's really good"

"You're lying"

"No not really"

"You know I don't like liars" Sasuke said.

"Umm….it's okay, but…"

"But?"

"Its not….its not that good" Naruto knew this wasn't going to end well. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed knowing damn well he couldn't cook.

"Don't worry about it. I know I can't cook." Sasuke stood up and bent down to grab his plate from his small hands.

"No you don't have to throw it away!" Naruto said quickly getting up.

"Why not? It's terrible isn't it?"

"Yeah, but its only missing something." Taking the plates, Naruto walked into the kitchen. Somehow he found the pans and turned on the stove. He placed the food back into the pan once it was hot enough. Now Sasuke knew his food tasted bad but how was Naruto going to make it better? Sasuke watched Naruto add more spices into the food. He sniffed the air and it was starting to smell good. Sasuke shook his head and walked out the room back to the table and sat down. A few minutes later Naruto resurfaced.

"There" Naruto said while handing Sasuke his plate back. He sat down as well and began eating his food. The food looked good so he picked up the spoon and began to eat. The first bite was just as good as the last.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make it taste better than before.

"I told you, you were just missing something." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke looked away knowing if he looked at him any longer, being all cute, he was going to jump him. Sasuke slowly got up and began to pick up the plates and glasses. "No I'm doing it! You can go back and do your work if you like" Naruto said while taking the plates from him. Sasuke watched Naruto get the rest of the things and walk back into the kitchen. Sasuke ran his fingers through his black hair and returned to his study.

After finishing the dishes Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. He yawned and made his way back upstairs to where Sasuke was. Sasuke was still typing away at his laptop with his glasses sitting at the bottom of his nose. Naruto slowly came into the room without messing with Sasuke's flow. Seeing that there were papers scattered everywhere he decided to sit down on a nearby couch. A little while later his eye-lids started to get heavy and it was hard to sit up. His body fell to the side and curled up into a ball, sleep finally coming over him. Deciding to take a little break, Sasuke turned around in his chair and stretched his limbs. There, curled up into a ball was Naruto. He looked peacefull while he slept, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Maybe tonight he could actually sleep well without have being woken up by a strange guy that just wanted to rape him. Sasuke's body tensed a little just from the thought. But Naruto was safe here. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. Sasuke turned back around in his chair knowing that if he didn't get this last part in of the story, he would be up for the rest of night. A slight smile tugged the corner of his lips as his fingers went back to typing on the keyboard.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please Review.....if not I will kill you! I wonder what going to happen next.....hmmm...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I know its been awhile and you guys have been waiting....Soo here it is and the flash. I've been busy and lazy at the same time....Ok wait no... it wasn't me that was delaying Chap 2! It was my lovely editer ShurikenC! She was being a lazy butt and not reading and fixing my story...ok she may have one she was writing with my help, but we both don't know what going to happen sooooo yea. Also she's planning another story to write and that's not helping either. But yea.....What the hell, right?" Anyways, enjoy the Chap!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Seiko!!!....love that girl^_^**_

* * *

It was a nice and clear day as a woman stepped out of her car and looked around. She pushed a strand of her pink hair behind her ear as the wind blew her hair. She had a mission today and she was not leaving until it was done. Walking up to Sasuke Uchiha's door, she knocked twice, waited, knocked again, waited and then out of desperation banged her tiny fist on the door. Knowing Sasuke, he probably pulled an all nighter and was dead to the world. Sakura rolled her eyes and reached into her bra to grab a spare house key that she always kept with her. Opening the door, she took off her shoes and immediately made her way to Sasuke's bedroom. The room was dark but there was still a form of a silhouette bundled up beneath the blankets on the bed. Sakura smirked in victory while she pulled the blanket down. But it wasn't Sasuke. It was a girl. A girl with long blonde hair. She slept soundlessly without a care in the world. Sakura's eye twitched behind her sunglasses and she left out of the room to another place that Sasuke would most likely be. His study. She walked into the room and there sat Sasuke with his head down on his desk, sleeping. Sakura swung her leg out and kicked him out of his chair.

"Oww what the hell, Sakura!" Sasuke growled as he glared at her.

"What the hell is that woman doing in your bed?!" She shouted back.

"What?" He placed his hand in front of his mouth as he yawned.

"Don't what me! Who is that woman in your bed?" She asked again. Sasuke took a minute to realize what she was talking about and then smiled. "What's with the smile Sasuke" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, making her summer dress press higher on her thighs

"That's not a woman, Sakura"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a boy is what I mean." He finally got up off of the floor and yawned again. He got some sleep but his body was still tired. What time did he go to sleep?

"Do you think I believe you, that what I saw wasn't a woman, but a boy."

"Yea." He answered bluntly. Sakura tried to calculate what just happened but it didn't work. She grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him into the room with the so called 'girl' still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"That's a boy?"

"Yes, Sakura" Sasuke said yawning for the third time.

Sakura walked over to the bed, while climbing towards the sleeping boy, and turned Naruto onto his back. She roughly pulled his shirt up as her eyes scanned his chest. She frowned when she didn't see what she was looking for. Sakura got off the huge bed and turned around to Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found. She growled and saw his shadow move into the bathroom.

"Can I get some privacy?" Sasuke asked while he stood near the toilet. He really had to pee. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing I haven't seen already. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"I been telling you that for years" He mumbled to himself. He quickly released his bladder, flushed the toilet, and then proceeded to wash his hands.

"Sasuke, you really want me to believe that, that's a boy in there?" She asked again as Sasuke came up to her. Sasuke, opening his mouth to answer her question, stopped when Naruto walked into the bathroom. His eyes were half open and he stumbled towards the toilet, used it, and then walked back out. Sakura blinked and looked at Sasuke that was grinning at her. "Whatever, but it doesn't explain why the boy is here."

"Do I have to have a reason to have someone in my house?" Sasuke walked back into his room with Sakura right on his heels. Naruto was curled up back in the bed asleep.

"Yes you should have one. I mean you know you can't take care of anything"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh!...Don't let me remind you about a goldfish I gave you."

"What about it?'

"It died over night Sasuke and I'm pretty sure you can do it with a human with your cooking." She said and Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark locks knowing she was right. "Whatever we'll talk later. I'm going to get some breakfast and I want to know why this boy is here when I come back"

"He as a name, it's Naruto"

"Whatever comes out of my month is going to be his name, got it." She said leaving.

Sasuke sighed knowing that it wasn't the end of their little conversation. Sakura was just too stubborn. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and climbed into his bed next to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the frail boy and moved closer towards his warmth. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke as well and turned his face into his chest, sighing in contempt. Naruto looked like he didn't have a care in the world, like a little boy eating his favorite candy and not caring about anybody else around him. Sasuke looked closer at his face and felt his body respond. Just looking at him made him want to jump him, ravish him, claim him for his own. It took a minute or two before he calmed down. Sakura would most likely be back real soon to mouth off. Sasuke sighs and just stared at Naruto as he slept. Naruto could feel he was being watched and began to wake up; he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and stared at his surroundings.

"Did I wake you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto jumped from the voice and immediately went to the corner of the bed.

"Don't touch me! No not again!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke scooted over to him and grabbed Naruto's arms, he rubbed his hands up and down his arms to calm him down but it didn't seem to work.

"Naruto it's me, calm down." Sasuke said, but the more Sasuke held on the more Naruto struggled, he even slapped him a few times. Sasuke was getting mad and slammed Naruto down on the bed. Naruto stopped and looked up at Sasuke looking at him calmly back down at him. The raven felt that he calmed down enough and slowly pulled his hands away.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said turning his face to the side.

"I know…its okay if you don't want me to touch you."

"No I didn't mean it like that Sasuke…it's just…"

"I know." Sasuke said rubbing the top of Naruto head. He blushed a little from the tiny gesture.

"It's just I…still haven't got use to being here."

"I know." Sasuke answered again. Did he make Sasuke mad? "Do you sleep walk?"

"Huh?"

"Do you sleep walk?"

"I wouldn't know" He answered looking at Sasuke weird.

"Never mind" he said looking away. Naruto tensed slightly when he felt a pair of arms pull him back down on the bed, forcing him to lay down. Those same arms held him tightly and pulled him closer to his body.

"Your hair still smells and feels silky like before." Sasuke whispered on his temple. Naruto didn't know what to say because he didn't really know what he was saying. Sasuke was still a big fuzzy haze in his head but something about him right now made him feel warm and safe. Soft snores filled his ears and the blonde looked up. Sasuke was leaning with his head on his shoulder fast asleep. The blonde was so small so he was able to turn onto his side without disturbing him. Thoughts filled his mind of the previous night that he spent with Sasuke. Some were bad but the others were good. He blushed remembering when Sasuke complimented him about his cooking. He snuggled up closer to Sasuke and soon drifted off back to sleep.

It felt like two seconds had gone by when he was awoken with a hit from a pillow. He opened his left eye to see Sakura glaring at him. Just like he suspected, she came back. Sasuke growled and looked down to see that Naruto was still asleep. He slowly got out the bed and led Sakura to the other room.

"Do you know any other way to wake someone up?"

"I could have kicked you in your balls, did you want that." She said sarcastically.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked yawning. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"What were you doing with that boy?"

"Sleeping, why?"

"What is he to you?"

"What?"

"Don't what me, who is he to you?"

"Just a boy like you said." He answered and Sakura pouted. Her voice must have woken up Naruto because he felt a slight tug on his shirt. He was hiding behind him while looking at Sakura with curious blue eyes.

"Whatever, come on breakfast is ready." She said walking away. Sasuke watched her go downstairs and looked down at Naruto when he moved to his side.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke glaring back at him. Naruto looked away from the intense aura beaming down at him.

"She my ex-girlfriend." He answered. Sasuke was a handsome man so why wouldn't he have past girlfriends. But his personality was not what you would call friendly.

"Come on, just don't talk to her"

"Why?"

"I don't want you saying something that she'll never shut up about" Sasuke walked away while Naruto stood there for a minute thinking. What has he gotten himself into? He did know that he didn't want to go back to the host club. He shivered from the thought and followed the same path that Sasuke went.

Downstairs Sakura set across from Naruto, while Sasuke was at the head of the table eating. Naruto could feel she was staring him down. Sasuke opened his eyes, saw her and sighed.

"Sakura could you not stare at him?"

"I want to know what he's doing here and what is he to you."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said. She glared back but soon gave up. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Sasuke I really want…"

"Look Sakura when we were together we let each other do what they wanted with no say, right?"

"So, we're not together, now are we?" She asked and Sasuke glared back at her. Naruto watched them send death glares at each other. They must have done this throughout their whole relationship because they were so good at it.

"Just let it go Sakura"

"No I will not!" She shouted and turned back to Naruto making him jump a little. "What are you to him?" She asked for the umpteenth time. Naruto trembled a little; he didn't know what to say. "I asked you a question, what are you to him?" Naruto looked at Sasuke for help but he just stared back at him.

"I…I" He stuttered. "I don't know." He answered after a few more moments of silence.

"You don't know, and why is that?"

"I only got here yesterday" Naruto said and Sasuke knew she was going to go off any minute now. Sure enough she was shouting and screaming away. Only thing Sasuke could do was to try and ignore her, but it failed in the end. Naruto just sat at the table looking at the scene before him. Sasuke glared over at him and Naruto looked down knowing……..yeah it was his fault.

This went on for about another hour or so and they moved from the dining room to Sasuke's study. Sakura had stopped talking and was sitting with her legs crossed glaring at Sasuke while he finished the rest of his paper that he had to give to the editor in about two hours. Naruto was sitting next to Sakura not thinking of nothing, just gazing at the space on the floor. Sakura looked over to Naruto and saw what he was wearing. Was he really wearing clothes that were way to big on him? Those had to be Sasuke's clothes. That irritated her even more.

"What is he wearing?" Sasuke pulled his reading glasses off and looked up at her.

"What?"

"What…is…he…wearing?"

"Clothes, and?"

"And?" Knowing Sasuke wasn't going to give her a very clear answer, she got up and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted standing up as well.

"I'm going to get this boy some new clothes. You think I'm going to keep him without any? You are surely mistaken." She said holding out her hand.

"What is that for?"

"Well it cost money to get clothes."

"I didn't ask you to take him so why should I pay?"

"Because he's yours." She said looking at Naruto who was looking at the floor. Sasuke saw Naruto and frowned. Walking around the two of them, he made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"With you since I know you're the same as me and that I don't trust you either." He put on a light jacket and grabbed his car keys off of the hook beside the door.

"What about your paper?"

"Don't worry about it." And with that, he disappeared out of the door.

"That ungrateful bastard, if I hadn't said something you wouldn't have gotten clothes until later this week or month." She said looking at Naruto still looking at the floor while she talked to him."Okay fine don't talk to me." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and followed after Sakura out of the door.

Sakura took them to one of her many beautiful and expansive shops that Naruto would probably like. It was owned by Sakura's older sister, Seiko. Unlike Sakura who dyed her hair, she kept hers the natural reddish-brown that it was. It flowed to the middle of back and was cut into slight layers. She was only older by three years.

Seiko greeted them at the door hugging Sakura then looked her way towards Sasuke. She rolled her eyes. She and Sasuke had what you would call a mutual agreement. One day they're the best of friends and the next, they were enemies. The same concept went the same way with him and Sakura. When her eyes met Naruto she lit up with inspiration. Who was this boy? She knew it was a boy, unlike Sakura.

"How are you Seiko?" Sakura smiled warmly.

"Fine, you?"

"Nothing much." Even though they were speaking directly to each other, Seiko's eyes were trained on Naruto's. "Seiko?"

"Huh?!" Seiko put her attention back on her little sister.

"Why are you staring at people?" Sakura walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Wearing heels was not a good choice to wear today.

"Who is this little boy?" Seiko asked sitting next to her watching Sasuke talk to Naruto with curious eyes.

"I really don't know Seiko. Look I came over to Sasuke's place this morning and found him sleeping in Sasuke's bed oh so soundly."

"Whoa…what?"

"Yeah, then I ask Sasuke why he was with him and he wouldn't answer me."

"Maybe he's his lover."

"What? Be for real Seiko."

"Why not Sakura, you said it yourself he's been acting strange when he was with you."

"Yeah, but not acting strange enough to be gay."

"You never know Sakura." Seiko said looking at Naruto blush when Sasuke tilted his head up to look into is his eyes. They must have been a little swollen when he kept rubbing them. "I don't know Sakura, just watch out for it." She said and Sakura glared and looked over towards Sasuke, he was smiling. It was a very genuine smile. Sasuke didn't smile for just anybody. "So what can I do for you?" Seiko asked making Sakura jump for interrupting her thoughts. She tried to play it off and just smiled. Seiko look at her weird.

"Well, it seems that the boy needs clothes. Knowing Sasuke he wasn't thinking about it. I mean look at what he's wearing."

"I know, he's so small, cute, adorable, and…"

"Okay you can stop now"

"What's wrong, you feel jealous of him being with Sasuke?" She asked. Sakura hit her on her shoulder.

"What?!....Never mind that, can you get him some clothes and you know money isn't a problem."

"And why is that?"

"You know why."

"Why?"

"It isn't my money." She said as Sasuke walked over.

"Why hello Sasuke how has it been?" Seiko asked.

"Fine I guess." He replied back.

"And who is this?"Seiko asked him. Naruto could feel them talking about him so he hid behind Sasuke. "Are scared of me? I'm Sakura's older sister." She said smiling.

"He's scared of her too." Sasuke said while walking over to a chair. He plopped down and rested his arms on his knees. He was still tired.

"Well I would like to know his name please." Seiko said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's Naruto." His voice wavered.

"Naruto…I like that name" Her voice was pleasant and warm. Just like Sasuke's when he's sane. "Come on let's go and find you some clothes." She said pushing Naruto away from Sasuke and Sakura. Seiko turned and winked at Sakura knowing she was going to have fun dressing him up.

Sakura and Sasuke set in silence for awhile until Sakura couldn't take not knowing about the blonde boy. She gazed over to Sasuke with his arms crossed and his eyes close.

"So you're not going to tell me why the boy is with you?" She clenched her fist when Sasuke didn't answer her fast enough.

"Why should I? You're not my mother."

"I may not be your mother, but I know your mother. And I know you don't want her to know about him because you know she would be on you like I am." She explained. Sasuke opened one eye to glare at her. "I see that got your attention."

"Sakura, I don't need to tell you anything and I don't give a damn about my mother or you telling her. So let it go." He was about to stand up but Seiko walked back into his line of view.

"About time Seiko." Sakura said, continuing to sit rather than stand.

"Sorry, but he looked so cute in everything I put on him and I couldn't stop to show you guys." Seiko's voice rose in pitch like a screaming fan girl.

"Show us something now Seiko." Sakura growled, Seiko rolled her eyes and turned towards the door that Naruto stood behind.

"Come Naruto let the ungrateful pair see you." She said while she felt death glares at the back of her head. Naruto looked down and slowly came out of the room and stood a few feet from them. The first face he saw was Sasuke, which was a look of shock. His face burned and he looked back at the ground again. Seiko had him in a pair of light jeans that hugged his form right, a orange and white buttoned down striped shirt, and a pair of white shoes that topped it all off. The outfit made his tanned skin glow more than it already was.

"Doesn't he look so cute?" Seiko asked.

"I guess." Sakura said, finally getting up to stand in front of Naruto to check out his clothes. Naruto could only blush and look at the floor shyly. "What do you think Sasuke?" She asked him. Sasuke was still staring at Naruto with a look of lust; his body was starting respond as well. She threw her purse at him to get his attention back on her. Sasuke caught the bag and glared at her throwing it back. "What do you think?" She asked again.

"He looks…" Sasuke stopped to think of what to say. Naruto unconsciously fidgeted with the bottom of the shirt he was wearing. He needed to be ready for what Sasuke was going to say to him. "He looks amazing." He said walking up to him. Naruto eyes widened to the fact Sasuke said something like that to him. The only word he ever heard was _useless_. Seiko and Sakura looked at each.

"Look at this, I'm telling you lover." Seiko whispered to Sakura.

"Whatever Seiko, I don't think so and you need to stop." She snapped back while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever yourself Sakura, you just better watch out and make your move soon."

"What move?"

"You know what move." Seiko nudged her shoulder then walked over to Sasuke. The clothes that Naruto wore were basically his now. Sakura crossed her arms not wanting to listen to her sister knowing that she was usually right. She only hoped she was wrong about this one though.

"Do you like the clothes little Naruto?" Seiko asked smiling at him making him smile slightly back.

"Yes ma'am" He said bowing back.

"No no…call me Seiko please." She looked at Sasuke. "Come here." she said pulling Sasuke to another area in the shop. "What's up with you and this kid? I know he's at least half your age?"

"No he's not and it's none of you business." He answered back smugly.

"Come on Sasuke, you always tell me everything that goes on with you, so why is this any different?"

"Maybe I don't want you to know this."

"Sasuke don't make me tell Sakura what you did to her puppy." His shoulders stiffened, "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" She said putting her hands on her hips. He sighed. "Look do you remember my childhood friends?"

"Yeah….wait wasn't one named Naruto?!" She shouted. They looked over to Naruto and Sakura, surprisingly the two of them were talking.

"Yes loud mouth. Anyway that's him." His eyes shifted to Naruto and he had a smile on his face.

"How old is he?"

"I…believe he's five years younger than me." He answered. Seiko placed a finger on her chin to signal that she was thinking.

"That means he's seventeen."

"Yeah."

"Wait…wasn't Naruto the one you…?" She was about to finish her sentence but Naruto and Sakura walked over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing are you done with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Seiko smiled and clapped her hands three times, three men that worked at the shop walked from the back, towards the front of the store with multiple bags in their hands. They made their way out towards Sasuke's car.

"Seiko how many clothes did you give him?" Sakura asked looking at her. 'like what the hell'.

"He looked so good in all of the clothes he tried on I couldn't pick just one. He has the body type that I've been looking for." Seiko walked behind Naruto and placed her manicured hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked turning to see a gentleman with a bags for her.

"You know I couldn't forget you, little sis." Sakura looked out the corner of her eye as she hugged her.

"Whatever Seiko" she said walking passed the guy, he followed after her. "Come on boys" She called over her shoulder. Naruto stood still and waited for Sasuke.

"Go on, I'm coming." He said, Naruto nodded and followed after Sakura. Seiko came up to Sasuke and glared in his face.

"You know I should hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Sasuke, " She backed up a bit, "So he is the one, am I right?"

"Yes he is."

"What makes you think you could do that to my sister."

"Do what?"

"You know what Sasuke. You left her to be with him didn't you."

"No I didn't, it just didn't work out with Sakura and you know that." He was getting irritated, it seemed the world wanted him and Sakura to stay together and Naruto leave…..that was not going to happen.

"Whatever you say." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Look Seiko, when we broke up I wasn't even looking for Naruto. I didn't even know if he was still alive for that matter. I only found him yesterday." He explained. Seiko's eyes were trained to the window where Sakura and Naruto were talking. He was slowly starting to open up to her.

"He seems different from what you told me."

"What?"

"Naruto, from what I heard from you about him, he seems more…"

"Fragile."

"Yeah, like he could break any minute. What happened to him over the years?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a split second with worry in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later when I learn more myself." He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from him. Seiko watched him leave the store and get into his car. She walked out of the store at the same time as they left.

"Well, there's nothing else for me to do except hope that they'll be alright. And I hope Sakura can handle what she got herself into now."

* * *

_**So what do you think? Love it or hate it?....either way. Please review!!! I love you hear what you think about the story and what you think going to happen next...cause its a blur to me..lol ^0^ **_


End file.
